Italian Swirls
by Miku Kangani
Summary: Lovino has a hard time expressing his true feelings to his best friend Antonio. Will he be able to do it before his friend leaves? AU, slight OOCness, rated T for language and attacking turttles!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia or anything else, just my imagination! **

Lovino Vargas was just an ordinary Italian; to most people anyway. He appeared to be the shy non-talkative twin. But what only his close acquaintances knew is that his attitude and whole personality revolves around his violent nature. Or the fact that he can he's just all bark no bite. "Move away from my fratello you stupid potato bastard!" he exclaimed. His outburst was aimed toward Ludwig, the lover of his brother and apparently they were getting too close for him. "Lovino, we were just hugging~ Where's the pasta Ludwig?" asked Feli. 'He's so stupid, why do I have to take care of the pasta loving idiot?' Lovino thought to himself. Deciding he couldn't stand to watch the filthy bastard fawn over his smaller brother, he went out for a walk. "I'm going walking bastards so don't look for me and stay off of Feli," he reported over his shoulder. Opening the front door, Lovino felt his phone ringing and looked at the caller ID. The name "Tomato Bastard" flashed in his eyes, and he quickly but it back in his pocket. The neighborhood he lived in was pretty well clean, and the neighbors were always friendly, but they were just way to happy for our grumpy little Lovino.

A few blocks down the road and he found the local bar, so he decided to drop in for a few drinks. Once he traveled inside, he saw strangers and also people he knew. Including the stupid Alfred Jones, who at this moment was making a scene over who took his whisky. "In the name of Liberty, I demand whoever stole the hero's drink must return it then do the chicken dance!" This received groans and facepalms all around. "Hey Lovino! How's it been?" Lovino turned around to see Gilbert; the most obnoxious person ever to step foot on this planet. "I'm alright, just came for a few drinks. Now move away from me albino bastard." When he tried to maneuver around Gilbert, he was pulled back by someone else's hand. "Damnit! Let me get my fucking drinks already!" The hand withdrawled, and Lovino instantly regretted saying it; on the inside, after he saw who it was. His best friend Antonio looked hurt, and then pulled the Italian into a massive bear hug. "Oh, Lovi~ I tried to call but someone forgot to pick up!" Antonio then started to drag his friend to the bar and ordered them the Bloody Mary, because it had the flavor of tomatoes. "Stupid tomato bastard let me go!" At his command, the older of the two let go, and told the bar attendant to forget the drinks. "Let's go Lovi~ We're going to the zoo!" Thus Antonio dragged a screaming and cursing Lovino out the doors and towards the zoo. "If I die in there, you better not come to my funeral bastard." "You know you love me Lovi~" I-I-I do not!"

**A/N: Hey this is the first uploaded story of mine, so please review and don't hate, motivate! And sorry it's so short, I wanted to see if you guys want it to be a longer story. Laters~**


	2. Chapter 2

**It'sme again! Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, it meant aot, now enjoy my next installment, and if it's too short for you I'm sorry XD **

**I wish I owned Hetalia, but then I couldn't eat alot of cheese**

* * *

"I hate the zoo, I hate the damn animals, and I hate your ugly face." Lovino gave everything around him a distasteful glance as his friend dragged him through the front gates.

"Come on Lovi, let's go see the turtles!" shouted Antonio. Knowing his love for the small brown-shelled creatures, Lovino tried to back away slowly and not, under any circumstances; cave in to the stupid Spanish bastard.

"I would rather spend a day with Francis than watch the boring turtles." Coming from him meant business; no one wants to hang out with the French pervert.

Antonio turned and gave him a wide eyed puppy dog stare.

"But Lovi~ I love turtles, why can't we see them? I've wanted to spend the day cuddling with them and playing with them and sticking them on your pretty little head." And he went on and on, and on about the damn turtles.

'If it'll get him to shut the hell up'

"Alright dumbass let's go see the damn turtles." Before he could say anymore, Lovino was rushed to the reptile area.

"Oh look at them, they're so adorable!"

'Just bear with it, then we can go look at the tigers and I can throw him in'.

There they were; Antonio hugging a turtle and Lovino cursing him in his head. It was an hour before Antonio was able to part with his new buddy.

"Lovi, I'm glad we came today," he stated, after they saw the tigers.

The two stopped at a food place near the llama exhibit and ordered hot dogs. "All you did was moan about leaving the stupid turtle."

"He has a name and it's Fernando!"

His face suddenly fell, and it surprised Lovino, a lot. "So, Lovi; if I were to say something serious, would you treat it with care or throw it aside like you do with everything else?"

Lovino looked at him with uncertainty then said, "Depends on how serious it is."

Antonio looked directly in his friends face and started to speak. "Lovi, I'm going aw-" "What have we here?"

The two turned around to look at the voice and immediately Lovino didn't like who he saw.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing here?

* * *

**So the plot thickens! Don't forget to review and read some more; it'll make me a happy happy person :)**


End file.
